


Playing Games With a God

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Overstimulation, Smut, i am so sorry for what i have done, oop someone dies haha, pretty angsty, this fic is gonna make god hesitate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Sapnap knows he's just a pawn in Dream's massive game. So why does he always keep crawling back?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 31
Kudos: 303





	Playing Games With a God

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Dubious Consent and Character Death
> 
> This was fun to write and the story idea came from a comic I saw on instagram. If you have any ideas for further fics I could do, I'd love to hear them. I hope you enjoy!

Sapnap looks at the obsidian walls that runs around a country he used to loathe. But now, as he realizes why the walls were created he feels a deep churning in his gut. He remembers what Dream said to him.

_" I want you to guard the city. Make sure no one leaves or enters unless authorized by me."_

He's never seen Dream so angry before. He heard what had happened at the meeting and he understands his outburst then, but the whole reasoning behind it all was what made him so angry. He does all this because of a house. He threatens an entire nation over stupid griefing from a 16 year old kid. Sapnap just doesn't understand it.

Where was Dream when Sapnap was fighting Tommy. He was giving his own enemy his most prized possession is what he was doing. He gave Tommy Mars without any hesitance. Sapnap made a mistake by killing Henry. He just wanted to steal the cow as a fun joke and accidentally killed him. So when Tommy started destroying his Eiffel Tower, Sapnap thought Dream would help and stop him. But he not only helped Tommy but fought against him. Where was the spark in Dream then that he has now. Why is George more special than him when Sapnap's been with Dream longer.

Sapnap isn't stupid. He knows Dream fucks around with George, he knows what they get up to. So why does he always come crawling back to Dream. He's like a kicked puppy. He gets beaten down, but always comes back with a wagging tail. Sapnap groans before ramming his head into the obsidian wall. He's lucky his netherite helmet kept his skull from cracking.

" Um, hey Big S." Sapnap turns his head to look at an uncomfortable Tommy after what he just witnessed. Sapnap sighs and lifts his head off the wall. He raises his axe on his shoulder and Tommy steps back a bit with a worried expression. " No need for that Big S. I just want to talk."

" About what? Can't you see I'm sulking," Sapnap says sarcastically. Tommy let's out a laugh before his face drops into worry once again.

" Well um, I just want to see if I could leave and do something real quick," Tommy pleads. Sapnap can almost see his crossed fingers behind his back in hope that Sapnap will let him free.

" You know what Tommy? You can go. Dream can go fuck himself if all I care." Tommy is taken aback and looks around as if Sapnap is trying to trick him.

" Woah big man. What did he do to you," Tommy asks. Sapnap lays the head of the axe on the ground before resting his forehead on the butt of it. He looks down at the grass and he thinks about everything Dream has done to him. He's says he loves him and then goes off and messes around with others as if he doesn't exist. He sides with the kid he hates the most over his own 'lover'. He goes and destroys cities for George, but does nothing for him. He's been treated like a pawn and a plaything his entire time he's been with Dream.

" Do you think Dream meant what he said," Sapnap asks. Tommy is once again taken aback by Sapnap's words. A man he knows to be strong and terrifying is standing before him looking as if he's been defeated. Tommy tries to find his words, but he can't find anything without hurting Sapnap.

" Said about what," He tries to play dumb.

" Don't pull this bullshit with me! About the disks, Tommy," Sapnap yells as he looks up from his axe. Tommy grips his hand in a fist and lets out a deep breath.

" He cares about George if that makes you feel any better."

" But what about me? Surely he cares about me!"

" Yes-"

" Give it to me straight!"

Tommy shakes his head and looks away from Sapnap's pleading eyes. He rests his head in his hands and Sapnap already knows what he's going to say.

" He doesn't care about you, you're just one of his many bitches," Tommy finally says. Sapnap sits there and takes in what he says. It feels different hearing it from someone else. It feels more real knowing that it's not just him that's seeing it, it's others too. He feels his face heat up and a few tears form in his eyes which he quickly wipes away.

" That's okay, right! That's not that bad, is it," Sapnap tries to alleviate. He knows it's wrong, so why is he still in denial. Why is he sitting there believing that Dream still has his best interest. Why is he still in love with this stupid man.

" It's very sad," Tommy states. Sapnap can feel his chest fill with anger and he picks up his axe before giving Tommy a glare.

" Go."

" Sapnap, wait-"

" Leave now or I'll chop your fucking head off," Sapnap yells and takes a step towards Tommy. Tommy gives Sapnap one last look before running off a sword now equipped in his hand. Sapnap groans and shoves his axe back into his inventory before falling to the ground. He was actually becoming friends with Tommy for once and like always, he fucking blew it.

\----------

Dream paces back and forth while Sapnap is kneeling in front of him, telling him the events of today. He tells Dream what he wants to hear: that every citizen stayed inside and no problems occured. Sapnap plays along with Dreams game once again. He always trying to make Dream happy. What about his happiness? What about what he wants for once in his life?

" I'm so proud of you! You probably intimidated them too much to want to leave," Dream jokes. Sapnap rolls his eyes and stands up before turning to go back to his own home.

" Hey where are you going," Dream playfully asks while he grabs Sapnap's shoulder, turning him around to face him. A smirk appears on Dream's face as his cheeks glow a subtle red. " You know you can always stay and we can have some fun."

Dream pulls Sapnap in for a kiss, but he's stops when two hands push him away.

" Get off of me," Sapnap says darkly before turning around and walking away. Dream once again grabs Sapnap's shoulder and turns him around. This time more harshly than the other.

" What the fuck is your problem." Dream's once soft expression turned into one of annoyance.

" My problem is you," Sapnap states," I'm tired of your fucking bullshit!"

" Oh what did I do to hurt you now, little sappy nappy? What are you gonna do? Cry about it," Dream taunts shoving his face up into Sapnap's. Sapnap is quick to shove him away again, rage filling his veins.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about! Stop acting like such a prick!" This time it's Dreams turn to shove Sapnap. He pushes the other back and takes a step forward, looking down at the other man.

" You do get to talk to me this way!"

" I get to talk to you however I want! You bend your back the instant George is in need. Yet, when I'm asking for a small percentage of your help, you're off betraying me or fucking your other bitches!"

" Oh, piss off! I've helped you plenty of times! You're too fucking self centered to even notice!"

" When? Tell me when, Dream!"

Dream is silent and Sapnap instantly nods as his point is proven. Dream has nothing. He's done nothing to help Sapnap. Dream looks down before he murmurs something under his breath to which Sapnap lets out a dry laugh.

" What was that," Sapnap taunts. Dream looks back up at Sapnap with a strong fierceness in his eyes. Dream grips Sapnap's arm and pushes him back as he kicks his legs out from underneath him. Sapnap lands on the floor with a thud. Dream is instantly on top of him with his knees holding Sapnap's hands and Dream's feet holding his legs to the ground. Dream leans forward towards Sapnap's ear before letting out a wheezing laugh.

" I said, you need a good fucking to know where you belong."

Dream waste no time in kissing Sapnap. He bites at his lips and shoves his tongue down Sapnap's throat, the younger choking out in a rushed panic. Sapnap manages to remove his hands out from under Dream's knees, but instead of pushing Dream away he grips at the others waist and flips them over. Dream grunts and tries to regain his composure, but he fails as Sapnap takes control of the kiss. Dream grips at Sapnap's shoulders and tries to push him over, but Sapnap stays grounded above him.

" I'm tired of you bossing me around," Sapnap states before leaning down to bite at Dream's neck," Why can't I be in charge for once in my life!"

" Because you're worthless without me," Dream snaps. Sapnap stills and Dream finally manages to switch their positions again. Sapnap feels his body fall limp as he starts to take in what Dream said.

" You would have nothing if it wasn't for me! I've made you what you are!" Is that really what Sapnap is? A shell of a man made to be a vessel that he can just play around and tease with. Is Sapnap really nothing on his own? Sapnap can feel the first onslaught of tears pour down his face. 

" This is why you cling to me. Because I'm the only person to give you what you need." Sapnap knows it's manipulation. He knows Dream is only baiting him in. He's not nothing. He is something on his own. But with Dream looking down at him, he felt weak. He can't help the invasive thoughts of doubt as he sobs under Dream's disgusted stare. His mind shuts down and his thoughts are replaced with thoughts of Dream. He feels all sense of reasoning drift away until his need is the only thing controlling him. 

" Sapnap. No one cares about you other than me. I can just drop you if I wanted to," Dream carries on. Sapnap can feel his heart racing. Dream can't leave him. He'll have nothing just like he said. He can't live on his own anymore. " Do you want that, Sapnap."

" No! Dream, I'm yours," Sapnap pleads as he clings tightly to Dream's shirt," I'm nothing without you! Please stay, I didn't mean what I said!"

Dream's shit eating grin is enough to know he's won. Sapnap leans up to kiss Dream on the lips which he gratefully returns. Sapnap is just a knight, if you will, in his big game of chess. Dream and George are the king and queen while everyone else are pieces he will sacrifice for his own enjoyment and safety. Sapnap is a great fuck and and an even greater bodyguard. Who is Dream to pass up on such an opportunity. He managed to break Sapnap down so much that he instantly changed at the snap of his fingers. Sapnap is a hopeless man and his only purpose in life is to serve Dream. That's what Dream has made him believe and that is how he plans to keep it. Knights can be powerful, so losing one will be a major downfall in his play.

" Dream, please, please. I love you. I'm yours to do whatever you want, please," Sapnap says after breaking the kiss. Dream only smiles before biting harshly at Sapnap's neck. Sapnap cries out as Dream continues to bite down until he taste little specks of blood. He nips at Sapnap ear before letting out a husky laugh.

" Don't you ever try to defy me again," Dream whispers.

" Never! I'm so sorry!" Dream holds in his laughter as he looks down at what he would call a pathetic excuse for a knight. The man he sees below him is a crying bitch that will bend to his every whim. Dream has cracked Sapnap beyond repair.

" Let's go to the bed, darling. It will be more comfortable there." Sapnap only nods as Dream stands up and walks to his room. Sapnap is quick to rush after and stand behind Dream as he waits for the other to give him orders. Dream points to the bed and Sapnap instantly walks over to it, laying on his back. He doesn't know why he's doing this. His body and mind are betraying each other. His final sense of reasoning is quickly decaying.

" For being so bad, I feel as though you should be punished," Dream teases as he kneels above Sapnap on the bed. Sapnap shakes his head on hopes that Dream will have some sympathy. However, Dream laughs at him before shoving three of his fingers in Sapnap's mouth.

" I wasn't asking." Dream smirks at Sapnap as he pets the back of his tongue with his fingers, the other trying his best not to choke. " You only get to cum if you manage to ask me politely. We also finish when I say we're finished. I can milk you all night if I want."

Sapnap nods, the action shoving Dream's fingers deeper down his throat. Sapnap does his best to lick at Dream's fingers and get them ready for what he inevitably will happen. 

" So pathetic," Dream spits as he pushes Sapnap's tongue down. Dream continues to play with Sapnap's mouth as he starts to grind his clothed cock against Sapnap's. Sapnap moans around his fingers and reaches up to grab at Dream's arm, letting his hands hang on just for the support. Dream finally pulls his fingers out of Sapnap's mouth, the boy coughing a bit at the rough treatment.

" Undress now."

Sapnap quickly pulls off his two hoodies along with his pants and boxers. Dream smiles down at him before kneeling over him once again.

" You look like such a slut. I bet if I brought anyone in here, you'd open up for them just the same." Sapnap shakes his head before a sharp slap is sent to his thigh.

" Use your words," Dream demands.

" I wouldn't," Sapnap states. Dream only laughs before using one of his wet fingers to circle Sapnap's hole.

" Don't lie to me. I bet if George were to walk in here, you'd bend over for him just because I asked you to," Dream taunts. Sapnap tries to find it in himself to deny him, to tell him he wouldn't just give himself to anyone. But as he looks up at Dream, he supposes he already has.

" Only if you ask," Sapnap moans out as Dream inserts a finger. Dream laughs at his response before already inserting a second finger.

" You are going to cum from my fingers before we continue," Dream says as he starts looking for Sapnap's prostate. Sapnap moans out a yes and squirms when Dream's free hand roams along his body. Dream pays special attention around Sapnap's nipples. He refrains from touching them, making Sapnap whine for the sensation he craves. He starts to speak before Dream finally finds his prostate. Sapnap's hips thrust up and his hands lay down to grip at the sheets, a loud moan passing his lips. Dream doesn't pull out from there and instead rubs his fingers against the nerves. Sapnap squirms under him and Dream finally pinches at his nipple. Sapnap can't help himself as he screams out at the pleasure he is already feeling. He can feel himself so close without even touching his cock.

" Dream, fuck. Please, let me cum," Sapnap chokes out through gasps. Dream chuckles darkly before leaning over Sapnap's chest and taking his nipple into his mouth. Not only that, but he adds a third finger in his ass just to rub at his prostate again. Sapnap can feel his climax rising, but he holds off until Dream allows him to. He wants to be good for him.

" I'll be so good. Please, please, please." Sapnap can't stop the whines that escape his lips. Dream takes the bud of his nipple between his teeth. Sapnap throws his hands up to cover his face as he groans into his arms.

" Dream! Please!"

" You can cum," Dream finally allows. Sapnap let's out a high pitched gasp as he finally comes undone on both of their chests. Dream does not stop however. He continues to rub at Sapnap's prostate and lick and tease his sensitive nipples.

" Ah, Dream. Too much." Sapnap shivers at the overstimulation. Dream ignores him and only continues before Sapnap is tearing up and trying to push away from the sensation.

" Dream, it hurts," Sapnap whines. Dream sighs before removing his fingers and mouth from Sapnap's body. He moves away from Sapnap and gives him a look he's all to familiar with by now.

" You're such a pussy. Can't even deal with a little overstimulation. Should just leave you-"

" No! No, no I'll be good! I can handle it," Sapnap quickly sits up and grabs at Dream's arm. " I promise I'll be good!"

Dream looks unamused and Sapnap is trying his best not to let his tears fall. He doesn't want Dream to leave him, he can't be left alone right now. 

" Suck me off and I'll decide from there," Dream compromises. Sapnap is quick to take action as he pushes Dream back onto the bed and makes his way down his body until his face is right in front of his clothed cock. Sapnap takes no time in unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. Sapnap licks at Dream's cock through his boxers and places his mouth over his bulge. Dream moans at the heat through his boxers.

" Come on, darling. I want you to suck my dick," Dream states. Sapnap nods before pulling his boxers down and kissing at the head of Dream's cock. He gives a few licks to the head and slit before trying to take all of Dream into his mouth. He gags as he forces too much in. Sapnap pulls back to breathe and looks up to see the same unamused look back on Dream's face. The tears that were built up in Sapnap's eyes finally fall as he tries again, taking Dream's cock deep into his mouth. He doesn't go as far down at the first time, but he tries to make up for it by hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. He can feel the tears wetten his cheeks and he pushes himself to go down even further. Sapnap relaxes his throat and pushes his head down until his nose is pushed into Dream's pelvis. The small moan that Dream emits is enough for Sapnap to hum and bob his head the best he can without gagging. Dream suddenly grips his hair and instead controls Sapnap's head himself. The other panics and instantly chokes on Dream's cock. Dream lifts Sapnap's head to breathe before pulling him right back down. Sapnap does his best to relax his throat as Dream continues to fuck and abuse it. He chokes one almost every bob and Dream's sadistic moans only tells him that he's enjoying his struggle. Dream's moans grow louder as he can feel himself coming close to his own release. He pulls Sapnap off and let's go before he cums, stopping himself and shivering at his own denial.

" On your back." Sapnap obeys and lays on his back as their positions are switched once again. Dream looks down at Sapnap and gives him an evil smirk. Sapnap didn't know what to expect until he suddenly felt the head of Dream's cock at his entrance.

" Dream, wait," Sapnap is cut off by his own moan when Dream slips inside. Sapnap insides were always overly sensitive especially after just cumming not too long ago. He squeals when Dream gives a sharp thrust.

" You're always so tight for me, baby," Dream coos as he gives another sharp thrust. Sapnap can feel his cock growing hard again and Dream starts to speed his thrusts to a steady pace. Sapnap whines and gasps with each thrust. Every now and then Dream will send a particularly rough thrust and cause Sapnap to cry out. Dream looks down at Sapnap and places a hand around his throat before squeezing lightly.

" Your neck looks so beautiful when it's covered in bruises." Dream only grips tighter and Sapnap's breath shallows a bit. Sapnap feels like he's going crazy. He's never been choked before, but the thrill is giving Sapnap a whole new sensation that drew him closer to a second climax. " Seems you like it," Dream chuckles and tightens his grip even more. Sapnap feels the air escape him and breathing in ran shivers down his body. " I wonder what else gets you turned on."

Dream looks to be thinking for a moment before slowing his thrusts to reach into his back pocket of his pants. Sapnap's feels the rest of his breath leave him when he sees a small lighter in Dream's hand. It is no secret that Sapnap is an arsonist and the sheer idea of fire got him feeling some type of way.

" I bet you always get off on burning shit," Dream accuses as he flicks the lighter. Sapnap can feel the distant heat of it and his whole body tenses up. Dream draws it closer to his skin before it barely touches him. Sapnap sucks a breath through his teeth as the heat from the small fire just barely roams across his body. Dream draws it over his belly and up towards his nipples. The second the heat touches his nipple, Sapnap's whole body jerks. He tries to moan, but he's blocked by the hand around his neck.

" Can I cum," Sapnap croaks out, voice soar from the abuse it's endured. Dream shakes his head as he brings the lighter once more over his body. Sapnap can barely take it. The heat is small, but he doesn't care about that. Fire is fire and the slight burning sensation gave him a pleasurable thrill. 

" Dream, please. I've been good," Sapnap barely whispers out from the hand on his neck. He only now realizes how lightheaded he is. He tries to breathe and can only grasp a little bit of air. All of a sudden Dream finally releases his hand and returns the cap on the lighter.

" Cum now."

Sapnap does just that. His second time cumming that night without being touched. Sapnap doesn't even realize Dream isn't moving until he finally comes down from the high of his orgasm. He looks up at Dream and the other man is smiling down at him with an unreadable feeling. Sapnap smiles back and then Dream moves. Sapnap whines loudly and kicks his legs away from Dream. He felt too sensitive and can't bare getting fucked into another orgasm. However, Dream ignors his pushing and whining as he ups his speed and aims directly at Sapnap's prostate.

" Dream, I can't do it!" Sapnap cries again, but this time he's sobbing to the point of hiccuping. He knows he can stop Dream by just saying stop. However, this entire time he's yet to say it. Dream finally hits Sapnap's prostate and he screams out, hands reaching out to grip Dream's biceps. Dream continues his harsh thrusts and every time Sapnap's prostate is brutally abused.

" Dream, stop," Sapnap finally cries out when he can't handle it anymore. However, to his horror, Dream doesn't stop. He continues to abuse Sapnap's prostate and a smirk lays upon his face. He leans forward and bites Sapnap's neck.

" I said I decide when we're finished." Sapnap continues to cry not just from the oversensitivity now, but his realization of his reality.

He is Dream's toy and that's all he'll ever be.

Dream finally stops his thrusts and cums inside Sapnap. Sapnap already came a third time by then, but he is too stuck in his mind to even notice. Dream coos at Sapnap and tells him sweet nothings while cleaning him off. Sapnap knows it is all a lie. Words to manipulate how he feels for Dream. No matter what he will always come crawling back.

" Sapnap. Baby, are you alright?"

Sapnap turns to look at Dream who is now fully dressed. Sapnap still has tears falling down his face. Why does he do this to himself? Why does he give into Dream every time?

Sapnap opens his inventory and looks between it and Dream. Dream reaches forwards, but by then Sapnap already made up his mind. He grips the axe in his hand and swings. He hears gurgling, and let's go of his axe before curling in on himself. He doesn't even look to see what he did, the loud thud already answering his question.

He didn't know if what he did will help him. He still is broken and shattered beyond repair. But even if he is nothing without Dream, there is still one thought racing through his head.

Can't crawl back to a dead man. 


End file.
